NiGHTS Between Dreams...
Sinopse Como qualquer outra pessoa, você já deve ter sonhado em alguma coisa, certo? Muitas pessoas devaneiam sobre serem bilionárias ou conseguir ser o melhor em um esporte que você goste, mas é inerente à raça humana o sonho de voar. Com essa premissa, Black e Keiko, duas jovens de mundos diferentes, serão levadas ao mundo dos sonhos (chamado de Nightopia) para NiGHTS a impedir o senhor dos pesadelos, Wizeman. Personagens NiGHTS / Reala / Puffy / Gillwing / Jackle / Gulpo / Wizeman Kettyverse Black / Athena / Nana / Yamazaki Xenoverse Keiko / Kei / Kaishi / Jeff Capítulo 01 - Starless Existem uma gama infinita de mundos ao nosso redor, mesmo que você não consiga enxergá-los. Não é porque você não consegue ver ou tocar algo que ela não exista. Existem variados mundos ao nosso redor. As pessoas muitas vezes tentam explorar esses lugares, mas muitos deles são deixados intocados. Há um mundo que é visitado com bastante frequência depois da despedida do sol. Muitos conseguem visitá-lo porém este lugar é envolto de mistérios. Este é mundo misterioso é o reino dos sonhos. Neste mundo existe um lugar pacífico e bonito chamado Nightopia, onde os sonhos podiam ser protegidos, e sua versão corrompida, sombria e perigosa chamada de Nightmare, onde prevalece os pesadelos. Nightmare é um governado por ser conhecido como Wizeman the Wicked. O resultado disso - os lacaios de Wizeman, Nightmaren, começaram a invadir Nightopia e, ao fazê-lo, iniciaram uma cadeia de eventos que poderiam ter trazido destruição ao mundo real.centreComo uma forma de alcançar seus objetos, Wizeman lançou seu mais poderosos sonhos em dois simples ferreiros de mundos diferentes. Assim que eles despertaram, encontraram-se possuídos pelo desejo do maligno ser. Noite e dia, dia e noite, eles alimentaram sua forja e afiaram seus metais. Continuaram sem comer ou dormir, pois não poderiam parar até que completassem a visão de seus sonhos. Uma torre brilhante. Uma torre, que até aquele momento não existia apenas no mundo dos sonhos e pesadelos. Na torre de Wizeman, ele, junto de suas criações, conseguia enxergar outros mundos através de suas mãos, que também são seus olhos. Ele foi testemunha da criação daquela torre e alegrou-se, pois suas ambições estariam perto de se concretizarem. -Isso! - Exclamou Wizeman, admirando as torre que os ferreiros haviam construídos -Está terminada! E é perfeita! -Realmente mestre! - Indagou Jackle, um Nightmaren segundo nível criado por Wizeman - Nunca vi nada assim! -É Obvio que viu, seu idiota! - Respondeu Wizeman, apontando para a janela aberta de sua torre - Há uma idêntica no centro de Nightopia! E esta noite quando terminarem os cem anos de convergência entre os sonhos e a realidade, as três torres ajudarão a fundir as dimensões e os multiversos. Então, eu, Wizeman, o senhor dos pesadelos poderei expandir meu reino das trevas pelos infinitos universos que estão ao nosso redor! Tudo que preciso para romper a entrada é o puro poder vermelho de um sonho perfeito! Enquanto isso, os olhos felinos esquadrinharam o sonho, desvanecendo-se de um roxo profundo e rodopiante, da cor do pôr-do-sol, para um oceano selvagem azul enquanto voava para a luz. Sempre usando o mesmo uniforme, o roxo, o rosa e o amarelo, com as mangas brancas e o chapéu de bobo da corte. A nitidez em seus olhos, a força em sua expressão, o comportamento de uma pessoa que sabia como lidar com tudo o que acontecia em seu caminho. Mas ele era mais frequentemente reconhecido por aquela gema ruby embutida em seu peito. Parecia se destacar, e não apenas à vista. O material era inquebrável até onde alguém sabia, e tinha uma aura estranha. Algum tipo de energia misteriosa, mas familiar, embora ele nunca tenha realmente feito nada além de brilhar. -NiGHTS - Disse uma voz baixa e distorcida. Outro Nightmaren de primeiro nível pairou lá. Seu rosto pálido estava sombreado por seu chapéu listrado vermelho e preto, mas NiGHTS ainda podia ver seus olhos. Eles eram um azul gelado, rivalizando com as mais frias tempestades de neve da Sibéria. Aqueles olhos sempre enviavam um frio cortante através do Nightmaren mais calmo e impassível. Os olhos não eram a única coisa que o fazia parecer tão ameaçador. Combinando-os, havia um rosto imóvel e argiloso, com um sorriso sinistro pintado sobre ele. Ele foi fortemente construído, vestindo principalmente cinza e preto, com manchas de vermelho e roxo. Pulseiras pretas e luvas sem dedos cobriam suas mãos, para deixar em evidência suas afiadas garras douradas. -O que foi, Reala? - Perguntou NiGHTS. -Mestre Wizeman nos convocou para uma missão. Sequestrar dois sonhadores seculares - Respondeu Wizeman. -Entendido - com receio, NiGHTS o respondeu. Após algum tempo, NiGHTS e Reala trazem os dois sonhadores para o maligno Wizeman, como ele havia ordenado. Um menino de cabelos ruivos e uma menina de cabelo curto, ambos algemados por uma inúmeras algemas estranhas. O plano do senhor dos pesadelos estava se concretizando. -Apenas os dois sonhadores seculares produzem essa rara e preciosa energia - Disse Wizeman, olhando para os dois sonhadores que NiGHTS e Reala trouxeram - E graças a meus leais lacaios, Reala e NiGHTS, eu possuo ambos! -O que ele fará conosco? - Questionou a menina. -Não se preocupe, senhorita Tsuruhime - Disse o menino de cabelos ruivos - Isso é apenas um sonho, logo iremos acordar. -É exatamente o que queremos, tolinho! - Zombou Reala, enquanto voava ao redor dos dois sonhadores - Claro que irão acordar. Assim que Wizeman transformar todas as realidades em um grande pesadelo! NiGHTS sente os sentimentos daquelas crianças e não demonstra a mesma felicidade quanto seu irmão Reala. Foi então que um dos sonhadores se aproximou do Nightmaren e segurou suas mãos. -Senhor NiGHTS! - Exclamou o menino ruivo, olhando para os olhos do Nightmaren - O senhor tem que fazer alguma coisa e rápido! -M...Mas - Gaguejou NiGHTS - Eu sou uma criatura das trevas... -Não! - Interrompeu o menino - Você não é! Eu... Posso ver em seus olhos! Há algo mais dentro de você. Com todos os ingredientes prontos para a realização de suas ambições, Wizeman chama todos os seus filhos para contemplarem aquele momento. -Venham Nightmarens! É chegado o momento! Tragam a primeira esfera de poder vermelho dos sonhos! -Ah, mestre! - Disse Jackle, voando na direção de Wizeman - Eu não queria perguntar... mas que esfera? -O QUÊ!? - Gritou Wizemen tão alto que todos puderam ouvi-lo, porém logo ele se acalmou - Não importa! Usem a outra energia... do segundo sonhador. Wizeman utilizou de seus olhos para encontrar as esferas, mas acabou ficando surpreso ao descobrir que haviam desaparecido. -Não! - Gritou ele - Encontre-as! Encontre-as imediatamente! - Ordenou Wizeman, O maligno senhor dos pesadelos fez com que todos partissem em busca das esferas, até que Reala flagrou NiGHTS tentando fugir com elas. -Não acredito! - Disse Reala - Foi Nights que pegou as esferas! -Não fique parado, seu tolo inútil! - Gritou Wizeman - Todos vocês, peguem NiGHTS e recuperem as esferas, agora ou eu irei destruir todos vocês! -Desculpe pessoal ,mas eu estive pensando... tudo se tornando a imagem e semelhança de Wizeman parece meio entediante - Disse NiGHTS voando o mais rápido possível para longe da torre - Chatice não faz meu estilo! Todos Nightmarens começaram a perseguir NiGHTS incansavelmente, porém não foram rápidos o bastante. NiGHTS conseguiu fugir para o mundo de Nightopia, onde acabou tombando com dois Nightopians. -Com licença! Abram caminho! Nightmaren renegado passando! - Disse Nights, voando com as duas esferas de energia. -Mesmo? Nunca vi um antes - disse o pequeno Nightopian - Eu sou o Snuze! -E eu sou o Nopp! - Disse o outro - Nós somos Nightopians! -Hm... Eu sou NiGHTS, adoraria parar para conversar, mas tenho um multiverso para salvar! -Nós podemos te ajudar - Disse o Snuze - Há um lugar onde você pode esconder essas esferas. -Sério? - Questionou NiGHTS - Onde? Os dois Nightopians guiaram NiGHTS para a torre da realidade. Um lugar onde há inúmeros quadros para as infinitas realidades. O local perfeito para NiGHTS esconder as duas esferas de energia e descansar, após aquela perseguição insana. NiGHTS aproveitou o momento e deixou Snuze e Nopp a par do que Wizeman planejava e lhes contou sobre as esferas. Os dois Nightopians se separam e levaram as esferas para dois quadros diferentes, apesar da distância, quase imensurável, ambos podiam se comunicar através de telepatia, mesmo em dimensões diferentes. Para você e mim, uma centena de anos pode parecer... Bem... Um século, porém, em Nightopia, o tempo pode passar rapidamente lento ou lentamente rápido. Um segundo pode durar para sempre, e uma eternidade pode passar em um segundo. Mesmo em realidades diferentes, ambos chegam nas torres que Wizeman havia feito os ferreiros construírem, trezentos anos depois. -Uff! - Suspirou Snuze - Consegui chegar! Nopp! Você tem que ver o que fizeram com essa realidade, não me parece ser um lugar divertido. -Aqui também não me parece um lugar divertido, mas temos que nos apressar ou Wizeman vai acabar nos achando! - Disse Nopp, se segurando no topo da torre - Amanhã é a noite da convergência! Qual é o seu plano, Snuze? -Vamos encontrar os sonhadores seculares , as esferas devem nos levar até eles - Explicou Snuze. Ambos os Nightopians saíram para buscar os dois sonhadores seculares para evitar o pior. Nesse meio tempo, uma menina acabou passando por Nopp, correndo como se não houvesse amanhã. Nesse momento a esfera emanou um brilho poderoso, indicando que ela era uma das sonhadoras seculares. -Caramba! Vou ume atrasar para o exame musical! - Disse a menina enquanto corria - Se eu conseguir ir bem, eu, Keiko Yabuki, irei realizar o meu maior sonho de ser uma cantora e talvez eu consiga animar os meus amigos... Na outra realidade, Snuze acabou encontrando a outra sonhadora secular, desta vez com seus cabelos negros, correndo também. -Estou atrasada para minha aula! Se eu tomar mais uma falta, vou ter que ouvir minha mãe dizendo "Black Hyelow, você tem que ser mais responsável!" - Disse a menina enquanto corria. Capítulo 02 - Three Of A Perfect Pair Dois mundos distintos, porém possuem uma essência semelhante, sendo que um desses foi assolado por uma guerra entre raças que resultou em uma catástrofe onde não houve vencedores. Neste lugar, uma jovem menina chamada Keiko Yabuki tenta manter viva a chama da esperança que seus sonhos alimentam, porém, a realidade era mais sombria do que parecia. -Oka-san, você não esqueceu que hoje é o dia do meu exame musical, não é ? - Perguntou Keiko, olhando para sua mãe. thumb|472x472px|centre -Gomenasai - Disse a mãe de Keiko, se desculpando - Eu estou muito ocupada hoje, vou deixar o dinheiro da passagem para você, na próxima vez eu prometo que eu vou te levar. -Você sempre está ocupada demais... - Lamentou Keiko, com um olhar cabisbaixo. A mãe de Keiko, Kei Yabuki, era uma renomada jornalista investigativa. Uma humana que vivia entre deuses, porém, sua força de vontade era algo que superava tudo, mas agora isso parece estar caindo junto com a sua esperança por dias melhores. Quando soube do desaparecimento de Sakura, decidiu procura-la usando seus conhecimentos investigativos, entretanto jamais conseguiu descobrir uma única pista sobre o paradeiro de sua amiga. -O que você disse mocinha? - Questionou Kei, com os braços cruzados e um olhar reprovador - Você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo com todo mundo e a única que poderia nos ajudar está desaparecida. Eu sei o quanto é importante o seu exame musical, mas eu tenho que achar a Sakura. Ela é como uma irmã para mim e não consegui nenhuma pista do paradeiro dela. -Eu sei, Oka-san - Disse Keiko, desviando o olhar - Mas eu não me importo muito com o exame musical, eu só... eu só queria alegrar vocês. O nii-chan anda muito distante, um dos filhos da Sakura-san está no hospital e você está sempre preocupada e ocupada. Eu quero mostrar um pouco de luz para esse pesadelo que estamos vivendo, Oka-san! -Minha princesa - Disse Kei, abraçando a forte - Arigato-gosaimasu. Eu fico muito feliz por saber que você está tentando, mas sonhos não existem mais para nós nesse mundo. Após aquele momento triste, Keiko decidiu ir a pé e deixar seus pensamentos profundos tomarem conta da sua mente. Ela então relembrou de todos os momentos difíceis que sua família passou e como tudo dava certo no final, era só necessário fé. Sem se dar conta, a jovem menina percebeu que estava atrasada e então começou a correr. -Caramba! Vou ume atrasar para o exame musical! - Disse Keiko enquanto corria - Se eu conseguir ir bem, eu, Keiko Yabuki, irei realizar o meu maior sonho de ser uma cantora e talvez eu consiga animar os meus amigos... No outro mundo, onde a esperança foi apagada há bastante tempo, em que sonhos morrem prematuramente e pesadelos germinam numa velocidade assustadoramente alta, uma jovem menina de cabelos pretos desafia um grupo de garotos em uma partida de basquetebol. -Você acha mesmo que pode nos vencer no basquete? - Questionou um dos garotos que estava com a bola - Você é tão pequena que nem consegue chegar na cesta. -É mesmo? - Questionou ela, roubando a bola do garoto e correndo com a bola, enquanto ela quica no chão, até a cesta - Cai na real! Eu posso ganhar de vocês até dormindo - Finalizou ela, pulando e fazendo uma cesta. Todos os garotos ficaram impressionados com a destreza e velocidade daquela pequena garota. Isso os enfureceu, pois, além de subestimarem uma garotinha, haviam sido humilhados por ela. Foi então que eles começaram a jogar com ela, e mesmo assim, ela sempre os vencia. thumb|left|285x285px -Afinal, quem é você? - Perguntou um dos garotos. -Eu sou Black Hyelow, a segunda melhor jogadora de basquete dessa cidade - Respondeu ela, apontando para si mesma. -Hyelow? - Questionou um dos garotos - Esse não é o sobrenome daquela menina que desapareceu? Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Black se lembrou de sua irmã desaparecida, Ketty, que há muito tempo não via. Foi então que ela começou a ficar triste, pois não conseguia nem se lembrar da voz dela e dificilmente conseguia lembrar de seu rosto. -Continue arrogante desse jeito e você vai sumir igual a sua irmã! - Disse um dos garotos, puxando uma faca. O coração de Black disparou, pois jamais tinham lhe ameaçado com a uma faca antes. Ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas ficava paralisada de medo, tentando não fazer nenhum movimento brusco. Naquele momento, os garotos sacaram canivetes, barras de ferro e pés de cabra para ameaça-la. -Nunca mais volte aqui ou sua mãe vai perder mais uma filha! - Disse o garoto com a faca. Black correu nunca antes havia feito. Fugiu daquele local sem pensar em mais nada além de sua vida. Sua maio preocupação não era morrer, era o que poderia acontecer com sua mãe se tivesse perdido mais uma filha. Há algum tempo atrás, sua irmã, Ketty, havia desaparecido e isso fez com que sua mãe abandonasse seus dois empregos e procurasse por ela. Mesmo com muita ajuda, ninguém conseguiu acha-la. Para que elas pudessem sobreviver, contaram com auxílio da família Kusanagi enquanto as buscas continuam. Apesar disso, não há nenhuma pista sobre o paradeiro de sua irmã Ketty e isso fazia com que deixava Black com medo que o pior tenha acontecido. Após muito correr, Black se escondeu em um beco e ficou por lá para recuperar o folego, então tentou lembrar da voz de sua irmã, mas não conseguia e isso a deixava triste. -Ketty... Me desculpe... Eu não consigo nem lembrar da sua voz - Lamentou ela, fechando os olhos e tentando não chorar - Eu só queria te ver mais uma vez.... Quando olhou para o seu relógio, percebeu que estava atrasada para sua aula, então voltou a correr loucamente, pois sabia o castigo que sua mãe lhe daria caso faltasse mais uma aula. -Estou atrasada para minha aula! Se eu tomar mais uma falta, vou ter que ouvir minha mãe dizendo "Black Hyelow, você tem que ser mais responsável!" - Disse Black, enquanto corria até escutar algo. -''You can push yourself to the limit be strong now jump with me'' - Cantou uma voz misteriosa. Black seguiu aquela canção, pois seu coração dizia para fazê-lo. Ela continuou ouvindo aquela melodia até chegar num parque, onde muitos casais faziam piqueniques, que havia uma pequena lagoa. Era estranho, mas a música parecia vir de dentro daquela lagoa. A jovem menina se aproximou e viu uma outra menina cantando aquela música, dentro da lagoa. -''You can fly over a rainbow with me close your eyes and just believe'' - Cantou Keiko, pondo todos os sentimentos naquela música. -Mas quem é essa menina? - Questionou Black, confusa com o que estava vendo. De repente, um enorme estrondo e uma voz furiosa saíram daquela lagoa, resultado de uma régua sendo batida numa mesa, isso assustou Black, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada no chão. -KEIKO YABUKI! - Gritou a professora de Keiko, enquanto bate com sua régua na mesa - Você quer ser uma grande cantora, não é? -H-hai... - Respondeu Keiko, receosa. -Uma cantora deve manter o foco e você não tem isso! - Exclamou a professora - Você não tem concentração! Tem medo do palco! Estragou seu teste! Para sua sorte, eu conheço o diretor. Sou um nome de peso e vou te dar mais uma chance de cantar no grande evento desta cidade, portanto, não vá estragar tudo! Após ouvir aquelas palavras, tudo ficou em silêncio e a lagoa parou de mostrar as imagens daquela menina cantora. Black achou aquilo estranho, mas não podia perder tempo pensando naquilo, então saiu correndo para sua escola. Ela não havia percebido, mas o Nightopian, Snuze, estava espionando ela esse tempo inteiro. Também percebeu que a Black, além de ser uma sonhadora secular, tinha alguma ligação com a sonhadora do outro mundo, e graças a esse fato, ele continuou seguindo Black, sem que ela perceba. -Snuze, é uma emergência! - Disse Nopp, telepaticamente. -O que houve? - Perguntou o Nightopian. -Reala capturou Nights que agora está numa prisão para Nightmarens em Spring Valley! - Respondeu Nopp, totalmente desesperado. -Impossível! O que vamos fazer agora? - Questionou Snuze. -As sonhadoras seculares! Elas podem ter o poder para ajudar Nights - Disse Nopp. -Okay! Eu vou fazer o meu melhor! - Finalizou Snuze. Na sala de aula, Black começa a pensar no que fará assim que chegar em casa. Como sua irmã, Nana, fica fazendo muitos bicos, é o dever de Black ajudar nas tarefas de casa, enquanto sua mãe continua procurando por Ketty. Essa rotina diária tem deixado a pobre menina tão degastada, que muitas vezes ela tem dormido em sala de aula e hoje não era uma exceção. Quando foi dado o intervalo, Snuze aproveitou o momento para transportar Black para o mundo dele. -Espero que isso funcione, espero que nada dê errado - Disse Snuze, entrando nos sonhos de Black. Antes de Snuze interferir, Black sonhava que sua família estava reunida e feliz. Porém tudo foi se desfazendo e tomando a forma do mundo dos sonhos. Isso assustou a pobre menina, que queria aproveitar mais daquele sonho, porém, durou pouco. -Hey garotinha! Eu estive te procurando! - Exclamou Snuze, inúmeras vezes, enquanto se aproximava de Black - Você é uma das sonhadoras seculares mais poderosas deste século! -AH! - Ela se assustou. -Desculpa, eu não queria te assustar, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda - Disse o Nightopian, se ajoelhando e pedindo desculpas. -Minha ajuda? - Questionou Black. -Wizeman! O senhor dos pesadelos! Ele está atrás de você e da segunda sonhadora. -Eu não estou entendendo nada, moço... -Puts, como eu vou explicar isso? - Se auto questionou, o nightopian - Ah! Já sei, quando acharmos Nights você vai entender tudo! - Disse Snuze, enquanto voava em frente. -NiGHTS? - Questionou Black, muita confusa com o que estava acontecendo, enquanto seguia o Nightopian. -Toda noite, todos sonhos humanos são passados em Nightopia e Nightmare, as duas partes do mundo dos sonhos. O maldoso regente de Nightmare, Wizeman the Wicked, está roubando a energia dos sonhos dos visitantes enquanto dormem, em ordem de juntar poder para tomar controle de todos os mundos ,mas NiGHTS se rebelou contra os planos de Wizeman. NiGHTS estava fazendo um bom trabalho até ser capturada por seu rival e ex parceiro, Reala. -Puxa, essa NiGHTS é corajosa, me lembra até a minha irmã desaparecida... - Disse Black, ficando triste ao lembrar de Ketty. -Ali está ela! - Exclamou o Nightopian, apontando para a prisão de NiGHTS - Mas como vamos soltar ela? thumb|left|231x231pxAlgo no coração de Black, talvez seu instinto, lhe dizia para ir em frente. Não havia explicação e nem razão para questionar, seu corpo nem mesmo lhe obedecia mais. Ela apenas seguia em frente, na direção da prisão de NiGHTS. Snuze também não entendia aquilo e ficava com medo de que algum Nightmaren atacasse a menina, porém ela seguiu em frente, até que se jogou na cadeia, então uma forte luz a cobriu. Seu corpo e sua mente haviam se fundido com NiGHTS, assim ambos se tornaram apenas um. Black tinha acesso as memórias de NiGHTS, assim como NiGHTS tinha acesso as memórias de Black. Não precisavam de palavras,pois suas almas estavam conectadas. -Eu sou NiGHTS e eu posso voar! - Disse Black, voando enquanto usa o corpo de NiGHTS - Isso é muito legal! -Black! Não tão alto! - Avisou Snuze com um tom de preocupação - Mães e olhos de Wizeman estão por toda parte! Não podemos deixar ele descobrir que... Apesar das preocupações de Snuze, era tarde demais. Wizeman, em seu palácio voador, já havia tomado ciência da situação e pronto para tomar as devidas providências quanto ao que acabara de presenciar. -NiGHTS está solto!? - Exclamou ele - Eu não queria eliminar minha bela criação, mas será necessário. Libertem o Gillwing e invoquem todos os Nightmaren! Olhem cada canto deste mundo, destruam qualquer sonho que estiver em seus caminhos, se for preciso, não deixem nada passar batido, até que NiGHTS seja destruído e os sonhadores sejam meus! Capítulo 03 - Ladies of The Road No outro mundo, Keiko havia chegado em casa, muito triste pelo que aconteceu no seu exame musical. Apesar de tudo, ela escondia toda essa tristeza em seu doce e inocente sorriso. -O que aconteceu Keiko-chan? - Perguntou Kaishi, preocupado. -Nada, nii-chan - Respondeu ela, escondendo sua tristeza em um sorriso. -Keiko-chan, eu te conheço muito bem, não adianta fingir que está tudo bem com um sorriso, isso não funciona comigo - Respondeu Kaishi, ficando de braços cruzados. -É que... eu fui mal no exame musical... - Respondeu Keiko, desfazendo o sorriso e demonstrando sua tristeza. -Está tudo bem, Keiko-chan - Disse Kaishi, abraçando sua irmã - Você não precisa disso para mostrar o seu talento. Você é uma grande cantora, acredito no seu potencial. Como diria o Jeff, "Acredite em mim, porque eu também acredito em mim". -Que frase ruim, tinha que ser coisa do Jeff-san - Respondeu Keiko, enquanto ria. -Realmente, aquele baka faz cada coisa estranha - Disse Kaishi, olhando para cima e lembrando das maluquices de Jeff. -Nii-chan, você tem ficado tão distante - Disse a pequena Keiko, abraçando seu irmão com mais força - Eu gosto de conversar com você. -Eu também gosto, mas não posso ficar sempre perto de você - Respondeu ele, se soltando de sua irmã e lhe dando um beijo na testa - Agora vá dormir Moonchild. Alguns minutos depois, Kaishi saiu do quarto de Keiko, para que ela pudesse dormir. Aquelas palavras foram suficientes para confortar o coração daquela menina, assim, ela poderia descansar em paz. A jovem aspirante a cantora deitou-se em sua cama e fechou seus olhos, se deixando levar pelo mundo dos sonhos, onde nada é impossível. Keiko estava em um palco, prestes a fazer uma grande apresentação, porém, ao olhar para a plateia seus joelhos começaram a tremer, sua garganta secou, deixando sua voz rouca. A luz dos holofotes eram tão fortes que a cegavam. Foi então que deu--se início a um som ensurdecedor, vaias. O coração da jovem menina disparou e suas lágrimas tomaram forma, consequentemente ela começou a correr, sem uma direção, até ser parada por uma voz familiar. -Keiko Yabuki - Disse a misteriosa e familiar voz. -Essa... voz? Saindo da escuridão, uma Nightmaren, parecida com uma bola de praia, juntamente com grandes orelhas de coelho rosa, e um rabo de coelho rosa, com uma gola alta e longas luvas de estilo elegante, e por fim, muitas joias podem em seus peitos e em seu cinto. Seu rosto e sua voz eram idênticas a mulher que fez o exame musical de Keiko. -Sua voz jamais irá iluminar os corações das pessoas que foram tomadas pela realidade sombria, porque você não passa de uma ninguém! - Exclamou a Nightmaren - Você não tem concentração, nem talento! Se não fosse o peso da minha influência, você não seria nada! -Isso não é verdade! - Gritou Keiko, encarando a Nightmaren - Eu tenho potencial! -Quem te disse isso? Um irmão que está sempre longe de você? Uma mãe que prefere procurar alguém que desapareceu ao ter que participar da sua vida? Um pai que você não vê a bastante tempo? - Questionou a Nightmaren - Todos estão mentindo para você se sentir bem, Keiko. A vida deles seria bem melhor sem você atrapalhando-os! A Nightmaren começou a perseguir Keiko, enquanto a jovem menina começou a correr, gritando por socorro. Apesar de estar tentando se salvar, a aspirante a cantora estava perdendo as esperanças, pois aquelas palavras haviam lhe afetado profundamente, consequentemente, ela ia perdendo a motivação para escapar. Enquanto isso, Black, usando o corpo de NiGHTS, desviava dos ataques de uma criatura verde-e-azul gigantesca, semelhante a um girino, com presas e um par de asas de morcego, possuindo uma uma forma semelhante a um dragão. -Eu te avisei... - Disse Snuze, tentando fugir do Nightmaren. -Não se preocupe - Respondeu Black, usando o corpo de NiGHTS - Posso voar em círculos em torno desse bicho e depois eu... Em um segundo preciso, NiGHTS tomou o controle sobre seu corpo ao captar os pedidos de Keiko. Temendo o pior, NiGHTS desfaz a fusão com Black e vai voando atrás da menina que estava em perigo, numa velocidade absurda. Isso fez com que Black ficasse a deriva do Nightmaren dragão. -Hey! NiGHTS! - Exclamou Black - Não me deixe! AAAHHHHHHH! - Gritou Black, enquanto caia na direção do Nightmaren. -Black! - Gritou o Nightopian Snuze, tentando salva-la. De volta para Keiko, a jovem menina estava perdendo as esperanças, pois estava começando a acreditar nas palavras daquele Nightmaren e foi nesse momento que ela parou de correr e se manteve imóvel, esperando ser esmagada pelo ser maligno que estava perseguindo-a. -Hora de desaparecer, Keiko Yabuki! - Exclamou a Nightmaren, pulando na direção de Keiko, prestes a esmaga-la. A jovem menina não se moveu, pois já não tinha esperança em mais nada, apenas queria que o fim chegasse de uma vez. Ela havia falhado em iluminar a realidade sombria que assombrou sua família e amigos, não lhe restava mais nada o que fazer. No final, sua mãe estava certa. -"sonhos não existem mais para nós nesse mundo" - Disse Keiko, lacrimejando e esperando ser esmagada. -Errado senhorita - Disse uma voz que Keiko jamais havia escutado antes. Em um piscar de olhos, NiGHTS saiu de uma pintura e puxou Keiko, impedindo que ela seja esmagada pela Nightmaren. A jovem menina fica impressionada e surpreendida por ver um ser como NiGHTS aparecendo em um momento de tamanho desespero. -Puffy está errada, você pode iluminar as trevas que estão no seu mundo - Disse NiGHTS, voando enquanto segura os braços de Keiko -Você é um herói? - Perguntou Keiko, enquanto limpava as lágrimas em seu rosto. -Sim, eu sou um herói e agora você também é! - Disse NiGHTS, se fundindo com Keiko, -O que está acontecendo comigo?! De repente eu sinto que... Uma forte luz cobre ambos os corpos, assim NiGHTS e Keiko se tornam um. Isso faz com que as esperanças de Keiko sejam renovadas e finalmente possa fazer algo a respeito do inimigo que estava na sua frente. -Posso fazer qualquer coisa! - Disse Keiko, voando enquanto usa o corpo de NiGHTS. -NiGHTS! Seu traidor! - Exclamou Puffy, a Nightmaren que atacou Keiko - Você não sabe o que suas ações vão acarretar? Keiko, usando o corpo de NiGHTS, voou ao redor de Puffy inúmeras vezes, para confundi-la e então lhe deu um poderoso soco, impulsionado por sua velocidade. O golpe foi tão poderoso que mandou a Nightmaren para bem longe, concidentemente, acertando uma pilastra, que por consequência, faz com que uma enorme estrutura caísse nela. -E você dizia que eu não tinha concentração. Você não passa de uma gorducha malvada! Toma essa! hahahaha - Gargalhou Keiko, enquanto voava usando o corpo de NiGHTS. Apesar de NiGHTS ter salvo Keiko, no outro lado, Black estava em perigo, tendo que fugir do Nightmaren dragão que a perseguia, junto com Snuze. A criatura maligna destruía tudo em seu caminho e estava cada vez mais próxima dos dois. -Snuze! Faça alguma coisa! - Gritou Black, enquanto corria por sua vida. -Não se preocupe, eu pensei em tudo - Disse o Nightopian, enquanto continuava voando por sua vida. Em um momento de desespero, Black começou a escutar a voz de alguém lhe chamando, então ao olhar para a origem da voz, ela viu um relógio, dentro de uma casca de ovo quebrada. -Rápido Black, corra até o relógio e você será acordada! - Gritou o Nightopian. Sem muitas opções, Black correu o mais rápido que pode e então pulou na direção do relógio, junto com Snuze, assim acordando. Ela ainda estava na sala de aula e a voz chamando seu nome era de sua professora. -Black, você tem dormido bastante, se continuar assim vai acabar reprovando - Disse sua professora. -Desculpe professora, é que eu tenho ajudado bastante minha mãe e tenho descansado pouco - Respondeu Black, enquanto se levantava de sua mesa. -Olhar para você é como ver um reflexo de mim mesma quando eu tinha sua idade - Disse a professora, sorrindo para sua aluna. A professora de Black liberou a jovem menina para ir para casa. No caminho, a menina encontrou com o adorável Nightopian, Snuze, novamente. -Snuze? - Questionou ela - Então você existe mesmo! -Claro que eu existo, achou que eu fosse o quê? Um sonho? - Disse ele, ficando de braços cruzados. -Bem isso - Respondeu ela. -Faz senti... Não importa. Você não pode voltar a dormir! - Disse o Nightopian - Parece que NiGHTS lhe deixou por causa da outra sonhadora e acredite, você não vai querer encarar Wizeman sozinha, para um cara sem mangas ele é cheio de truques! - Alertou ele. Em um beco escuro, um homem. Não. Um animal sedento por sangue e matança dormia coberto por um intenso desejo de causar o caos. Em seus sonhos, um misterioso bobo da corte surge diante ele. Seu olhar era semelhante ao daquele animal, que um dia já foi chamado de homem. -Ryuji Yamazaki - Disse o bobo da corte - Oh, Ryuji Yamazaki. -Quem é você e onde eu estou!? - Gritou o animal, que um dia já foi um homem. -Em um sonho, siga-me, há um amigo que você precisa conhecer - Respondeu o bobo da corte, com um sorriso maligno. -Isso vai ser divertido? - Questionou o animal, com os olhos mais famintos por violência. -Muito - Respondeu o bobo da corte, com um sorriso ainda mais maligno. Ambos começaram a gargalhar juntos, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Cuidado sonhadoras, um perigo maior está em vossos encalços. Nenhum lugar é seguro agora. Capítulo 04 - One More Red Nightmare -Acha que pode mesmo lidar com isso, Black? - Questionou Snuze, enquanto tentava seguir Black, que usava o corpo de NiGHTS. Snuze e Black estavam enfrentando o Nightmaren que tentou devora-los antes. Seu nome é Gillwings, o Nightmaren dragão. Apesar de sua vasta experiência e aparência assustadora, ele não era rápido o bastante para alcançar Black, que estava usando o corpo de NiGHTS. -Vai ser moleza - Respondeu Black, com um sorriso otimista - Agora, qual é a missão mesmo? -Proteger a segunda sonhadora e despachar os Nightmarens do Wizadman durante o dia... - Respondeu Snuze, um pouco preocupado - Enquanto ela estiver acordada estará segura. -Tudo bem - Respondeu Black, voando ao redor de Gillwings - Eu só posso usar o poder da NiGHTS enquanto estou dormindo então, como eu vou dormir um dia inteiro? Eu tenho muitas responsabilidades e minha mãe precisa de mim. Não posso deixar isso tudo para lá. -Não se preocupe, Black - Disse Snuze - Enquanto você estiver no corpo de NiGHTS, ela estará no seu. -Não estou tendo um bom pressentimento quanto a isso... NiGHTS, usando o corpo de Black, finalmente abriu seus olhos. Ele se olhou no espelho, escovou os dentes, desceu de seu quarto e encontrou Nana, a irmã mais velha de Black. -Black, nossa mãe decidiu ir buscar a Ketty mais cedo hoje, mas não se preocupe, eu fiz o café da manhã - Disse Nana, enquanto bebia um café extra forte para mantê-la acordada. -Café da manhã? - Questionou NiGHTS, enquanto comia os ovos com bacon. Foi a primeira vez que a Nightmaren havia consumido comida humana. Aquela explosão de sabores fez com que NiGHTS saltitasse de alegria, quase devorou o prato junto com o café da manhã, assustando a própria Nana. -Calma lá, eu não sou uma Master Chief para ter feito um bacon com ovos tão bom, vai com calma - Disse Nana, assustada com a forma que NiGHTS, no corpo de Black, comia o café da manhã. -Mas está tão bom. É muito delicioso! - Gritou NiGHTS, de muita alegria. -Hahaha! - Nana riu - Você está estranha hoje maninha. Bem, eu já assinei sua permissão no lugar da nossa mãe. Você não esqueceu a expedição ao museu, não é? - Questionou Nana, entregando a permissão para NiGHTS. -Claro que não - Disse NiGHTS, pegando a permissão e saindo correndo de casa - Obrigada Mama! -De nada... Espera - Disse Nana - "Mama"? No lado de fora, NiGHTS ficou encantada com os inúmeros pássaros, carros, pessoas e tudo quanto é coisa naquela cidade. Apesar disso, o cheiro de poluição incomodava muito suas recém adquiridas narinas. O barulho também era ensurdecedor das buzinas dos carros, pneu arrastando no asfalto, discussões no trânsito entre outas coisas comuns em cidades urbanas. -Tudo bem então... - Disse NiGHTS - E lá vamos nós, aptiva! - Gritou NiGHTS, pulando o mais alto que podia, porém caindo no chão. A Nightmaren não sabia, mas seus poderes não funcionavam no corpo de Black, então teria que andar igual a um ser humano normal e isso era algo incomum para ela, mas observando outras pessoas andando, NiGHTS entendeu que pessoas daquele mundo não podiam voar. -Andar... - Disse NiGHTS enquanto se levantava - Isso é um conceito estranho para mim. Enquanto isso, no outro mundo, curiosamente ou a simples rotação das rodas do destino, a turma de Keiko estava em um passeio pelo museu. Infelizmente, sua mãe não pode leva-la para o local, tendo de ir sozinha, como sempre foi. Após alguns minutos, a jovem menina recebeu uma ligação improvável. -Moshi Moshi - Disse Keiko, atendendo o celular. -Ola Clarise - Respondeu uma voz misteriosa e sombria. -Quem é Clarise? - Perguntou Keiko, tentando identificar a voz. -Ah, desculpe. Eu não enxergo nada sem meus monóculos - Respondeu a voz misteriosa e sombria. -Jeff-san? É você? - Perguntou Keiko, muito desconfiada. -You're Godammit Right! - Respondeu ele, fazendo uma voz grossa. -Hahaha, seu baka - Disse Keiko, rindo da brincadeira de Jeff. -Eu já soube de tudo sobre a sua audição para cantar no evento da cidade - Disse ele, muito emocionado - Even Jeff Futaba is Proud. Você cantou a música que eu te ensinei. -Arigato Jeff-san - Respondeu Keiko, com um imenso sorriso no rosto - Mas eu ainda não sei... -Objection ! - Exclamou ele, interrompendo Keiko - Quando você se sentir nervosa, grite o mais alto possível "Kono Yabuki Keiko ni wa yume ga aru" e mostre a eles o sonho que você tem. -Arigato, Jeff-san... - Respondeu Keiko, com lagrimas de emoção - Honto ni Arigato. -Confie em mim, porque eu também confio em mim - Disse ele, fazendo uma voz forçadamente séria - Agora eu tenho que ir, Trisha precisa da minha ajuda, See You Space Cowgirl. Jeff Futaba, ele é como um segundo irmão mais velho para Keiko e Kaishi. Apesar dele ter um gosto esquisito, o loirinho possui um bom coração e sempre tenta animar seus amigos quando estão por baixo, muitas vezes apanhando da Kyoko por causa disso. Ouvir aquela voz acalmou o coração de Keiko, fazendo ela se sentir melhor. Naquele momento, em outro mundo, NiGHTS havia chegado ao museu e isso ocasionou uma sinergia de eventos. Por um momento, NiGHTS, usando o corpo de Black, pode ver Keiko, assim como ela também podia vê-la. A energia de sonhadores seculares brilhou, mantendo bem claro a ligação que elas tinham. -Pela quinta energia! - Exclamou NiGHTS, usando o corpo de Black - É ela! A segunda sonhadora! -Quem é essa menina? - Questionou Keiko, enquanto olhava para NiGHTS, no corpo de Black - Eu tenho a impressão que já nos vimos antes... Antes que pudessem interagir, as colegas de Black puxaram NiGHTS para dentro do museu, enquanto Keiko se juntava a algumas colegas para conversar sobre o concerto que iria fazer, assim, ambos foram separados. Dentro do museu, NiGHTS, usando o corpo de Black, viu a guia contando a história da torre Twin Seeds para todos os visitantes. Porém, NiGHTS sabia que aquela história estava errada e decidiu fazer algo a respeito. -... A torre Twin Seeds! Esta é a primeira construção erguida em nossa cidade há cem anos! - Disse a guia, enquanto segurava seu microfone - E, como podemos ver neste modelo, seu arquiteto era um visionário, ele a construiu ao estilo Art Deco, estilo este que ainda não havia sido criado! E ainda mais... -Espere aí! - Disse NiGHTS, tomando o microfone da guia, interrompendo e começando a falar pelo microfone - Você está falando tudo errado! O arquiteto da torre não tinha uma visão futurista! Wizeman! O senhor dos pesadelos pegou dois sonhadores puros, esperando usar a energia de seus sonhos para destruir a barreira entre o mundo dos sonhos e os infinitos mundos. E por quê? Para transformar tudo em um eterno pesadelo. Ele teria conseguido, porém... -Um traidor chamado NiGHTS morreu tentando estragar os planos do mestre Wizeman - Disse uma voz incrivelmente macabra, interrompendo NiGHTS. Todos olharam para direção daquela voz e viram o maior assassino em série, procurado pela Cia, Interpol, FBI entre outros, segurando um microfone, bem diante de seus olhos. Era Ryuji Yamazaki, o ser mais cruel daquele mundo e ele estava pronto para causar uma grande matança. Todas as crianças começaram a correr apavoradas, enquanto os seguranças do museu avançaram na direção dele. O assassino, por sua vez, quebrou o microfone na cabeça do primeiro segurança e começou a atacar o outros. Antes do passeio, Reala havia contatado Ryuji Yamazaki, um serial killer responsável por mortes brutais. Apesar de serem dois seres distintos, suas personalidades eram compatíveis e perfeitas para uma parceria que resultaria na destruição de NiGHTS, tanto no mundo dos sonhos, quanto no mundo dos humanos. -A cada cem anos, Wizeman, o rei da terra dos sonhos, oferece a dois sonhadores sortudos a chance de fazer de seus sonhos realidade - Relatou Reala, sorrindo malignamente para Yamazaki - Mas para os sonhos se realizarem, os dois sonhadores devem ir onde Wizeman está, um castelo maravilhoso com torres reluzentes, cercado por uma floresta cheia de flores. É mesmo um lindo local... -Está dizendo que esse tal de Wizeman pode me dar o que eu quero se eu for até ele? - Questionou o assassino - Minha licença para caçar! Vendo o desejo daquele homem em conhecer Wizeman, Reala se fundiu com ele, permitindo que Yamazaki conhecesse seu mestre pessoalmente, porém, usando seu corpo. -Então você é o cara que me dará minha licença para caçar? - Questionou Yamazaki, usando o corpo de Reala. -Eu sou aquele que vai realizar todos os seus desejos, Ryuji Yamazaki - Disse Wizeman - Você tornou-se Reala. Porque assim deseje! Eu já estava de olho em você há algum tempo. Desde que o rebelde NiGHTS foi libertado, ameaçando meus planos. Reala é um de meus lacaios Nightmaren que pretendem lutar contra NiGHTS. Minhas observações indicam que você tem uma ligação muito forte com a garota chamada Izumi Hyelow, apelidada de Black. Assim como você, Izumi/NiGHTs agora são uma só entidade, e acredito que você/Reala poderão derrota-lo! Naquele meio tempo, Jackle invadiu a sala de Wizeman e interrompeu sua reunião com Ryuji Yamazaki para dar más notícias e reportar o que estava acontecendo no mundo dos sonhos. -Mestre! - Exclamou Jackle, voando na direção de Wizeman - Eu venho com notícias terríveis! NiGHTS venceu Gillwing e uma horda dos piores Nightmaren de Nightopia! Precisamos de tempo para nos reerguermos! Wizeman se manteve em silêncio, pois nenhuma palavra poderia demonstrar tamanha irritação perante a incompetência de seus lacaios. Entretanto, Jackle não possuía apenas notícias ruins, tendo algo que poderia deixar seu mestre satisfeito. -Não se preocupe, mestre! Eu tenho uma coisa que nos dará vantagem sobre NiGHTS e aquelas sonhadoras infernais - Disse Jackle, segurando o Nightopian, conhecido como Nopp, em sua mão - Ou devo dizer "Alguém"? -Eu passaria dias frios no Stick Canyon mas jamais iria trair NiGHTS e os sonhadores! - Exclamou Nopp, apontando para Wizeman. -Então é bom estar com seu protetor de orelhas! - Respondeu Jackle, pegando um Nightmaren em sua outra mão - Você vai ver. Misturando uma pitada de Nightmaren com um punhado de Nightopian... Jackle, com sua mente maligna, fundiu um Nightopian com um Nightmaren, forçadamente, criando um novo ser que irá ajuda-los em seus planos maléficos. -Agora nós temos a receita perfeita para o caos! - Disse Jackle, após fundir aqueles dois seres. -Então querem saber como derrotar as sonhadoras? Bem, ouçam! - Disse o hibrido de Nightopian com Nightmaren - Há um portal... Uma fenda em forma de quadro! Essa ponte liga Nightopia aos outros mundos. Ela é tão pequena que alguém como você não passaria, mas irei orientar qualquer um que seja menor do que o quadro. -Excelente! Eu escolho este Shleep - Exclamou Wizeman, apontando para um Nightmaren em forma de ovelha com chifres - Para ir até lá e colocar Keiko em sono profundo. Quando ela estiver dormindo, retornará ao meu reino e será minha! Jackle, sua missão será Izumi ocupada! Enquanto isso, Ryuji Yamazaki deve se livrar de NiGHTS enquanto está vulnerável no corpo desta humana, mas caso NiGHTS consiga fugir, ele tentará usar suas habilidades com Keiko, assim Izumi ficará vulnerável. Esteja lá quando acontecer. Não haverá escapatória para elas desta vez. No mundo dos sonhos, Black, usando o corpo de NiGHTS, é confrontada por um Nightmaren bem poderoso. Aqueles estranhos olhos azuis, aquele sorriso sinistro cheio de dentes afiados. Apenas sua roupa (sapatos, luvas, capa e chapéu), olhos e dentes são visíveis. -Peguei você! - Disse o Nightmaren, mostrando seus dentes afiados - É hora do duelo. -Whoa! - Exclamou Black - Quem é esse cara, Snuze? -NiGHTS me falou sobre ele, esse Nightmaren é Jackle! - Respondeu Snuze, se tremendo de medo - Um dos Nightmaren mais mortais que existem. -Que ótimo... - Disse Black, olhando para seu oponente. Desta forma, Ryuji Yamazaki retornou ao seu corpo, pronto para faze o que sabia fazer de melhor, causar caos e destruição desenfreada. Seu principal alvo era o corpo que NiGHTS estava residindo e nada neste mundo iria pará-lo, não naquele momento. NiGHTS sentiu algo que jamais havia sentido antes, uma sensação que fez seu corpo paralisar e deixar de responder. Algo pulsava muito rápido e forte em seu peito, seu corpo tremia e sua respiração ficava ofegante, impedindo NiGHTS de enfrentar o assassino em série. Pela primeira vez, NiGHTS sentiu na pele o que é o medo, algo que reside no coração dos seres humanos. -Podem vir que o banquete está servido HAHAHAHAHAHA! - Gritou e gargalhou o assassino, enquanto esmurrava os seguranças do museu. NiGHTS, tomado pelo sentimento de medo, começou a correr junto com os outros estudantes e funcionários do museu. Yamazaki, percebendo que NiGHTS estava fugindo, começa a persegui-la, atropelando e atacando qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho. -Você não vai fugir de mim, SHAHAHAHAHA!!!! - Gritou o assassino, enquanto atacava todos ao seu redor para alcançar NiGHTS. -Kyaaaahhhhh!!! - Pela primeira vez, NiGHTS gritou de medo. Foi então que Yamazaki deu um enorme salto e pousou segurando a cabeça de NiGHTS, que continuava usando o corpo de Black, e o rebateu no chão. O sádico assassino lambeu a bochecha daquele corpo e sussurrou palavras maléficas em seu ouvido. -Seu namorado, Reala me enviou aqui para dar cabo nessa menina. Enquanto eu me divirto com você aqui, eles se divertem com ela lá! Ela vai morrer e é tudo sua culpa - Sussurrou ele, com um sorriso maligno - Mas não se preocupe, eu vou me divertir muito matando essa garota. -Reala está por trás disso!? Aquele covarde! - Exclamou NiGHTS, mesmo tremendo de medo, demonstrando indignação. -Adeus minha gracinha! - Exclamou Yamazaki, pronto para eliminar NiGHTS. Antes que pudesse fazer algo, uma equipe da Swat apareceu para parar aquele monstro de cometer uma atrocidade. Yamazaki, ficando muito irritado, solta NiGHTS e foge do museu, sendo perseguido pela equipe da tática. Enquanto isso, NiGHTS ficou traumatizada com o que havia acontecido e surpresa ao descobrir que as duas sonhadoras não estariam seguras nem em seus próprios mundos. -Se Reala e Jackle estão por trás disso, eu tenho que voltar imediatamente para o mundo dos sonhos - Disse NiGHTS, usando o corpo de Black - Assim minha força poderá ser somada com a força de Black e poderemos derrotar Jackle juntas! Todas as crianças foram levadas de volta para suas casas no ônibus escolar, sendo elas escoltadas pela policia. Não dava para esconder o medo e o sofrimento delas naquele lugar, mas não era o momento para sentir tais sentimentos, NiGHTS sabia que Black corria perigo, por isso, decidiu dormir para retornar ao mundo dos sonhos e proteger a jovem sonhadora. No mundo dos sonhos, Jackle estava lançando inúmeras rajadas, em formato de cartas, na direção de Black. A jovem menina não conseguia desviar de todas as rajadas e acabava sendo acertada. Quando o Nightmaren estava pronto para dar o golpe final, Black começou a sentir seu poder aumentar assustadoramente, resultado das ações de NiGHTS. O poder era imenso e fazia com que Jackle recuasse, pois poderia ser destruído facilmente. -Heh! Então NiGHTS retornou - Disse Jackle, enquanto inúmeras cartas rodeavam seu corpo. -Caraca! - Exclamou Black, usando o corpo de NiGHTS - De repente me sinto como se tivesse poder suficiente para dar uma surra no Rugal! Em outras palavras, é poder suficiente para enfrentar esse perdedor do Jackle! Vou mandar ver! -Será que NiGHTS tem algo haver com isso? - Questionou Snuze - Estou com um mal pressentimento. -Heheh! - Jackle gargalhou. -Qual a graça!? - Questionou Black, ficando de braços cruzados - Acha engraçado o fato de que você vai levar uma surra? -Vocês caíram como um patinho - Disse Jackle, mostrando um ás de copas. -O que isso quer dizer?! - Questionou Snuze, desta vez tomando frente a Black. -Não gostou deste deck? Eu vou te dar outro - Respondeu ele, mostrando uma carta coringa, com um sorriso sinistro. No outro mundo, Keiko admirava a pintura de dois jovens guerreiros lutando contra a maldição de uma espada maligna. Ao lado desta, havia uma espada incrivelmente bela e assustadora, foi então que a curiosidade da jovem menina a permitiu iniciar a leitura dos infoquadros, próximas aos dois itens do museu. -"Bangoo e Steven, dois bravos guerreiros, batalhando contra o mal causado pela maligna espada SoulEdge" - Ela leu atentamente - "SoulEdge é o fruto da fusão do espírito da espada Soul Edge(Inferno) com o corpo dormente de Cervantes" Após alguns segundos admirando a espada, SoulEdge, a jovem menina viu um brilho intenso sendo refletido por aquela lâmina. Era como se aquele lindo artefato estivesse chamando por ela. Naquele momento, sem perceber, Keiko atendeu ao chamado da espada e estava se aproximando para pega-la. -Tão linda... - Repetia ela, hipnotizada pela beleza da espada. Quando estava prestes a pegar a espada, um enorme prato de peixe frito surge na sua frente, fazendo a tomar um enorme susto e cair sentada. Ao olhar para cima, Keiko viu sua colega segurando aquele prato gigante. -Quer um pouco de peixe frito, Keiko-chan? - Perguntou a colega, com um enorme sorriso - Eu divido com você. -Ugh! Arigato, mas não - Respondeu Keiko, levantando - Eu sinto nojo de peixe, gomen. -Tudo bem - respondeu a colega - É que exageraram no tamanho e eu não consigo comer isso tudo sozinha. -Entendi - Respondeu Keiko, com um sorriso tímido. -Até logo - Respondeu a colega, indo atrás de outros alunos que pudessem comer aquele peixe frito com ela. Keiko não podia vê-lo, assim como qualquer outro humano que estava naquele museu, mas o Nightmaren, denominado como Shleep, invadiu aquele lugar e cuspiu um pó sonífero no rosto da jovem menina, fazendo com que ela adormeça e acorde no mundo dos sonhos. -Ohhh... - Disse Keiko, meio tonta - On... Onde eu estou? De repente, todo o ambiente começou a ser remodelado e então virou um ambiente aquático cheio de peixes, pegando a aspirante a cantora de surpresa. Por sorte, Keiko não afundou, e se manteve nadando na superfície. -O que está acontecendo? - Questionou ela, confusa. Aquela água começou a ficar agitada, criando pequenas ondas. Inúmeros peixes começaram a nadar ao redor de Keiko, enquanto a água ficava mais e mais agitada. Foi então que naquele momento surgiu um enorme Nightmaren em forma de uma piranha azul. -Gulpo! - Gruniu o gigantesco Nightmaren. Nesse momento exato, onde ocorria a batalha contra Jackle, ele mostrava para seus oponentes uma carta de coringa, mostrando seu sorriso maléfico e sinistro. Logo em seguida, o Nightmaren, pegou um baralho e jogou as cartas para cima, então pegou todas numa velocidade incrível para, por fim, mostrar um Ás de Espadas. -O que tudo isso significa?! - Questionou Black, ficando irritada. -Isso tudo não foi fácil demais para vocês? - Questionou Jackle, guardando seu baralho - O mestre Wizeman previu tudo isso. O ataque foi planejado para ser em conjunto, pois você não conseguiria estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, NiGHTS! -Isso significa que... - Disse Black. -A segunda sonhadora também está em apuros! - Exclamou, desesperadamente, Snuze. -E agora NiGHTS? O que fará? Protegerá esta sonhadora que está na minha frente ou salvará a outra? - Questionou Jackle, enquanto inúmeras cartas giravam ao seu redor - Não importa qual truque você use, nenhuma carta na sua manga irá te salvar da fúria do mestre Wizeman. Capítulo 05 - The Night Watch Jackle mostrava para seus oponentes uma carta de coringa, enquanto exibia seu sorriso maléfico e sinistro. Logo em seguida, o Nightmaren, pegou um baralho e jogou as cartas para cima, então pegou todas numa velocidade incrível para, por fim, mostrar um Ás de Espadas. -O que tudo isso significa?! - Questionou Black, ficando irritada. -Isso tudo não foi fácil demais para vocês? - Questionou Jackle, guardando seu baralho - O mestre Wizeman previu tudo isso. O ataque foi planejado para ser em conjunto, pois você não conseguiria estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, NiGHTS! -Isso significa que... - Disse Black. -A segunda sonhadora também está em apuros! - Exclamou, desesperadamente, Snuze. -E agora NiGHTS? O que fará? Protegerá esta sonhadora que está na minha frente ou salvará a outra? - Questionou Jackle, enquanto inúmeras cartas giravam ao seu redor - Não importa qual truque você use, nenhuma carta na sua manga irá te salvar da fúria do mestre Wizeman. Sem muitas escolhas, NiGHTS decide desfazer a fusão com Black e ir atrás de Keiko, o que pegou, tanto Snuze quanto a jovem menina de cabelos negros, de surpresa. -NiGHTS! - Gritou Black, caindo no chão ao ter a fusão desfeita. -Não esperava menos deste traidor, agora é hora de pegar você com meu Cajun Style! - Exclamou Jackle, lançando várias rajadas, em formato de cartas, na direção de Snuze e Black. -NiGHTS deve ter saído do seu corpo, Black! - Exclamou Snuze, tentando desviar das rajadas. -Não brinca! - Ironizou Black, enquanto corria por sua vida - E o que eu vou fazer agora? Ela só me deixa em apuros! Enquanto isso, no aquário onde Keiko estava presa com o Nightmaren piranha, denominado como Gulpo, NiGHTS surge em um instante e se funde com a jovem aspirante a cantora. -Socorro!!! - Gritou Keiko, nadando por sua vida. -Aptiva! - Exclamou NiGHTS, se fundindo com a jovem menina. -Gulpo? - Questionou o Nightmaren vendo aquela fusão. -Maximum NiGHTS! Em um piscar de olhos, NiGHTS transformou suas pernas em barbatanas e atacou o Nightmaren piranha em múltiplas direções, como se fosse um torpedo. Era tão rápido que Gulpo não conseguia acompanha-lo, porém não era o bastante para derrota-lo. -Se houvesse uma maneira de ajudar os dois... Talvez haja... - Disse NiGHTS, tendo uma ideia. NiGHTS assoprou o vidro do aquário e desenhou a nota de uma música naquele vidro, usando seu dedo. Era a forma que Keiko poderia derrotar aquele Nightmaren, sem precisar da ajuda de NiGHTS, que precisava voltar para Black imediatamente. -Espero que ela veja isso - Disse NiGHTS, desfazendo a fusão. -Ei! - Gritou Keiko caindo no aquário e se molhando toda. -Você consegue! Faça o que você nasceu para fazer senhorita! - Ao dizer essas palavras, NiGHTS voou em disparado. Após abandonar Keiko, NiGHTS partiu em direção a Black e Snuze, para poder salva-los dos ataques covardes de Jackle. Naquele momento, o maquiavélico Nightmare decidiu concentrar suas rajadas, em formas de cartas, no Nightopian conhecido como Snuze. O pequeno ser não conseguia ser rápido o bastante para desviar daqueles ataques. -Cuidado Snuze! - Exclamou Black, correndo na direção do pequeno Nightopian. -Black! - Gritou Snuze, tentando fugir das rajadas - Eu não consigo! Não sou rápido o bastante! -SNUZE!!! - Gritou Black, pulando na direção do pequeno Nightopian e servindo como escudo para os ataques. -Como eu suspeitei - Disse Jackle, segurando um ás de copas - Eu sabia que você iria tentar salvar o Nightopian, por isso o ataquei, assim, vocês dois estariam na minha mira, desta forma, eu acabarei com os dois no próximo turno. Essa é a verdadeira fraqueza dos humanos, sentimentos, é por isso que nós, os Nightmarens, somos superiores! Ao terminar de dizer aquelas palavras, Jackle lançou inúmeras cartas na direção de Black, que estava tentando proteger Snuze daqueles ataques. Porém, em um piscar de olhos, um raio roxo reflete todas aquelas cartas. Esse raio era ninguém menos que o Nightmaren conhecida como NiGHTS. -Você está errado Jackle! - Exclamou NiGHTS, ao refletir as cartas - Sentimentos são a verdadeira força dos humanos e graças a eles, eu posso derrotar você e qualquer lacaio do Wizeman! -NiGHTS! - Gritou Snuze, com muita alegria e lágrimas de felicidade. -Ela voltou - Disse Black, ao rever NiGHTS. -NiGHTS! Seu traidor! Argh! - Gruniu Jackle, se defendendo das cartas que foram refletidas - Você sabe o que as suas ações vão causar? Você sabe o que vai acontecer se continuar enfrentando o Wizeman? -Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo, Jackle - Respondeu NiGHTS, encarando seu inimigo. -NiGHTS vamos nos juntar e chutar o traseiro do Jackman! - Exclamou Black, correndo na direção de Jackle. -O nome dele é "Jackle" - Corrigiu NiGHTS, voando na direção de Black. -Ah, tanto faz - Respondeu Black, pulando na direção de NiGHTS. Capítulo 06 - Moonchild Referências Curiosidades * Para demonstrar como a musicalidade é importante para a história, os títulos de todos os capítulos são músicas; * A música que Keiko canta, na cena da lagoa, é Across The Board de Anna Gholston e James C. Wilson; * Por não possuir gênero, NiGHTS é tratado como homem por Keiko e como mulher por Black; * Seguindo a estrutura da Xeno Terra, Keiko, e os habitantes da Xeno Terra, usam honoríficos. Categoria:Histórias Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Party